


Come Together

by suse



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Hey look I finally finished a bingo fic instead of just happily smiling at my card, Inception Bingo, Inception Bingo 2020, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, These are a few of my favorite tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suse/pseuds/suse
Summary: Didn't you know that orgies are a great place to pull?
Relationships: Arthur (Inception)/Other(s), Arthur/Eames (Inception), Eames (Inception)/Other(s)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> To meet: to convene, to be introduced, to come together 
> 
> For the bingo square: Group sex

“Hello,” pants Eames, wiping a drop of sweat out of his brow. 

The severely gelled, dark-haired man opposite him raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m Eames,” says Eames. “What’s your name?”

The man pushes his cock deeper into throat of the twink Eames is currently fucking. There are some choking sounds, but neither one of them pay them any mind. “Do you make a habit of introducing yourself to everyone you meet at an orgy?”

“Only to the pretty ones,” says Eames. He can see the twink under him rolling his eyes. Eames nails him a little harder, to shut him up. 

There’s half a smile trying to break through on the man’s face. “It’s Arthur,” he says. He’s grabbed the twink by his hair and is moving him up and down his cock, drool dripping all over the cheap carpet. 

“That’s a fake name,” says Eames. 

“So is Eames.”

The twink is moaning loudly now. Perhaps he’s close to coming already. Eames is not. He pulls out roughly and presses his slender thighs together. “Hold still,” he says, and pushes his cock in between them.

He looks the man in the eye again. “So we both like our privacy.”

“And have similar taste in weekend activity,” Arthur says. “You close?”

“Give me a second.” Eames pushes his cock back into the twinks still wide-open arse, blissfully sinking into its velvet heat. “Race you?”

This time, Arthur gives him a full smile. “And what’s my incentive?”

Eames pretends to think. “Loser gets fucked?”

Reaching over their twink, Arthur stretches out his hand towards Eames. 

“Deal.”


End file.
